Loving You
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Jodoh takkan kemana. Yunho selalu mengingat kata-kata itu. Yah, tapi tak ada salahnya mengharapkan sang pujaan hati tapi- Yunjae. BL. RnR please


Disclaimer: Mereka sendiri

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: YunJae/WonJae

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

Don't like don't read

.

.

Loving You

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"_Joonbi!"_

"_Shijak!"_

Dua orang _namja_ itu mulai saling menendang. Saat ini, tengah diselenggarakan pertandingan _Taekwondo_ se-SMA di Seoul.

Terlihat sosok seorang _namja_ bertubuh cukup kecil dan lawannya seorang _namja_ yang memiliki postur tubuh tidak jauh dengan lawannya itu saling menyerang. Dalam _Taekwondo_, lawan ditentukan dengan "Kelas berat". Meski dengan perbedaan postur tubuh yang berbeda, jika beratnya sama, bisa saja mereka bertemu dalam pertandingan.

Beruntung bagi Kim Jaejoong. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi daripada lawannya tersebut. Tapi, _namja_ itu tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. dia adalah Lee Sungmin. Pemegang sabuk hitam _Taekwondo_, dan merupakan _runner up_ dalam kejuaraan tahun kemarin.

Dan, yah, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan.

"_Lee Sungmin, WIN._" Tertulis dalam papan elektronik yang menyebutkan skor keduanya. Kedua _namja_ itu saling membungkuk memberi hormat satu sama lain. kemudian berjalan ke arah pelatih masing-masing.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah pelatihnya, Seunghyun.

"_Mianhae, sabeum_. Aku tidak bisa menang." Ujar Jaejoong sedih.

"Ya! ada apa denganmu? Menang kalah tidak penting. Yang penting, kau sudah berusaha kan? Lagipula lawanmu itu Lee Sungmin, kau tahu dia kan?"

"Benar sih, tapi-"

"Jae, sudahlah. Bukankah itu bisa menjadi acuan untukmu. Kau harus lebih sering berlatih. kau harus berusaha lebih keras. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar perkataan _sabeum_nya. Namun, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Joongie!"

"Ah, Wonnie, kau-"

"Apa-apaan kau? kenapa bisa kalah? Bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu agar bisa menendang kepalanya? Dengan begitu kau bisa lebih banyak mendapat point dan membuat dia kewalahan! Tapi apa ini?!"

Jaejoong menunduk. Choi Siwon, sang juara _Taekwondo_ nomor 1 tingkat nasional ini adalah kekasihnya. Memang, Siwon adalah tipe yang sangat menyayangi kekasihnya. Tapi, ia terlalu terobsesi agar Jaejoong bisa menang dalam pertandingan. Setidaknya lima besar.

"_Mianhae_, Wonnie. Aku- aku tidak bisa membuatmu bangga." Jaejoong berujar gugup. Meskipun Siwon adalah kekasihnya, tapi ia selalu takut menghadapi Siwon dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Siwon. Lagipula Jaejoong juga sudah berusaha kan? Jangan terlalu menekannya."

Siwon hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan _sabeum_nya. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Jaejoong pergi dari sana.

Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata musang yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah mereka. Ah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong. Setelah pertandingan, Siwon membawa Jaejoong ke ruang ganti, dan mengajaknya pulang.

Selama perjalanan Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap ke arah jalan. Ia masih takut untuk bicara pada kekasihnya.

"Jae, kau marah padaku? Kenapa diam saja?"

Siwon yang menyadari keterdiaman Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku- aku hanya kesal tadi. aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu. kau mau kan memaafkanku?" Ucap siwon, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir merah Jaejoong.

Selalu seperti ini. Setelah marah-marah atas kekalahan Jaejoong, Siwon selalu mengajak Jaejoong ke tempat-tempat favoritnya. Entah itu mall, pantai, taman, atau restaurant langganan mereka.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana, Jae? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menatap Siwon.

"Aku ingin pulang. tolong antarkan aku ke rumah."

Siwon menatap marah pada Jaejoong. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Kenapa kau masih marah!"

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya lelah, Wonnie."

"Baiklah, kita pulang setelah makan."

Dan Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Ia tahu, Siwon akan semakin marah kalau ia membantah.

.

+misamisa+

.

Seorang pemuda tampan bernama Jung Yunho mengamati _Ferrari_ berwarna hitam itu keluar dari tempat parkir arena pertandingan. Mobil yang membawa Jaejoong pergi.

Yunho menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ungkapkan. Namun semua perasaan itu hanya bisa dipendamnya. Karena Jaejoong adalah kekasih Choi Siwon. Sang penguasa sekolah, dengan kekayaan dan berbagai kemampuannya.

Sedangkan dirinya? Dia hanya seorang atlet _Taekwondo_ bersabuk coklat, dengan keadaan ekonomi yang tak begitu baik. untungnya ia pintar, dan bisa masuk ke SMA Toho melalui beasiswanya.

"Yo! Kau sedang melihat apa Yun?" Yunho tersentak saat temannya, Park Yoochun, menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Tidak, aku hanya-"

"Menatap belahan jiwaku yang dibawa kabur Choi Siwon? Begitu?" Yoochun meniru gaya bicara Yunho. Sementara Yunho hanya diam.

"Yeah, kau benar."

"Jung Yunho. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan. Berhenti saja mengejar Jaejoong. Dia tidak selevel dengan kita. Dia kelas 'atas', sementara kita?"

Ya, Yoochun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Mereka tinggal bersebelahan. Bahkan mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama.

Yoochun dan Yunho sama-sama bekerja di sela-sela waktu sekolahnya. Yoochun hidup sebatang kara. Sementara Yunho harus menghidupi dirinya dan adik perempuannya. Tidak mempunyai orang tua memang sulit.

"Sudah, jangan melamun. Sebaiknya kau siap-siap. Sebentar lagi giliranmu bertanding kan?"

Yunho mengangguk, kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti.

.

+misamisa+

.

*Yunho POV*

Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Dengan berjalan kaki sekitar dua puluh menit, aku bisa sampai tepat waktu ke sekolah.

Ketika sampai di gerbang, aku melihat sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ berwarna putih terparkir di depanku. Itu mobil Jaejoong. Ah, pemandangan indah di pagi hari.

Kulihat Jaejoong keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memang biasa diantar oleh supirnya ke sekolah, sedangkan pulang sekolah, ia diantar oleh kekasihnya, si Choi Siwon itu.

"Eh? Yunho-_ah_? Selamat pagi~"

Aku merasakan dadaku berdegup kencang saat Jaejoong melihat ke arahku, dan, dan, ia menyapaku!

"S-selamat pagi, Jaejoong-_ah_."

Ia membalasnya dengan senyum malaikatnya. Ya Tuhan, kurasa kau harus menghitung ulang malaikatmu. Karena kurasa, ada yang jatuh disini.

"Ayo, kita sama-sama ke kelas."

"Ah, _n-ne_."

Aku dan Jaejoong memang sekelas. Dan meskipun orang kaya, Jaejoong benar-benar ramah pada siapa saja. Beda sekali dengan-

"Jaejoongie."

Tuh kan, muncul.

"Sedang apa? Kenapa jalan bersamanya?"

"Tentu saja pergi ke kelas. Dia kan teman sekelasku. Kenapa tidak boleh kalau aku jalan bersamanya?"

YAK! Rasakan itu Choi! Jaejoong membelaku~ Ya Tuhaaaan~

"Aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan _namja_ lain. ayo pergi!"

Ck! Dasar pengganggu! Kenapa dia malah membawa Jaejoong pergi? Padahal kan ini kesempatanku untuk bisa berduaan dengannyaa~

Aish, dengan malas aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat melewati taman sekolah. Disana ada Siwon dan Jaejoongie.

M-mereka... Mereka sedang b-berciuman?

_Andwaeeee_! Aku patah hatiiii!

.

TBC

.

Demi apapun Yunppanya OOC banget disini. abis suka aja, liat Yunppa sedikit lebay. Yah, asal jangan berlebihan :p

Di luar, Yunppa terlihat cool, rada-rada pendiem dikit. Nah, kan kita gatau _inner_nya dia gimana~

Karena baru permulaan, aku masih sisipin sedikit Humor, tapi ke chap depan, mulai ada drama dan konfliknya~

Buat taekwondo, eum, Misa gak begitu tau sih. Tapi setau misa kayak gitu :3 *lho!*

Hohoho~

Ripiu neee~


End file.
